No Evil Can Shatter The Strong Bond Of Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Nightingale kidnaps Mark and Alisa, he faces not only Danielle and Ratchet, but their whole family too. Triple crossover with Ben 10/Transformers Prime/Justice League and done as a request for Windblazer Prime. :)


**Windblazer Prime, who owns Danielle, Nebula "Nela or Neli" Ruby Lazuli/Mariah Ruby Tennyson/Night Moon/Nightmare Storm, Regina Ellen Tennyson/Night Fire Evelyn Tiana Tennyson/Fire Shadow, Mark, and Alisa, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Sorry it took me so long! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro; Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action; Justice League belongs to DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: The song mentioned, "Stronger Than You" is sung by Garnet in the cartoon show "Steven Universe". Both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **No Evil Can Shatter The Strong Bond Of Family**

Whampire was frantically calling the Plumbers as Rachel, Snare-Oh, Kuphulu, and Danielle searched the Mansion. "Mark! Alisa!" Snare-Oh called out, worried that his niece and nephew were injured.

"Alisa! Mark!" Kuphulu called out. Danielle stood next to her worried fiancée and held his hand.

Rachel moved aside a box she was certain had fallen down and saw something that made her heart stop. "Danielle. Kuphulu," she said, moving slowly back. "You need to see this."

Danielle froze when she saw the mark on the piece of paper Rachel had uncovered. "No," she said in fear.

"Danielle?" Kuphulu asked.

She turned to them. "We need to call Ratchet and Vic," she said. "Rachel?"

"On it," said the owner of the Grant Mansion and stopped for a brief moment and took Danielle's hands in her own. "Don't worry, we'll make sure whoever kidnapped Mark and Alisa will pay."

She nodded and Rachel went up and pulled out the special book that contained the numbers of all the known heroes in the world. She found the Justice League number and called it, hearing the Martian Manhunter pick up the call and she asked for The Question. She then heard The Question's voice. "Who is calling?" he asked.

"Vic, it's Rachel Jocklin," she said. "You need to get here fast. Danielle needs you."

Hearing that, The Question didn't hesitate to teleport to Earth and to the Grant Mansion. Rachel met him at the door. "Mark and Alisa have been kidnapped and we found a calling card from the kidnapper," she said and pointed him in the direction of the basement where Vic disappeared into as Rachel turned to call Ratchet.

He answered immediately. "Rachel Jocklin? What is the emergency?" he asked, knowing if Rachel called, something was wrong.

"Danielle needs you," Rachel answered. "Immediately."

Not long after Ratchet had arrived, he received a comm and he froze at it. Vic also froze as he sensed a telepathic message. Danielle noticed and the fear she felt showed on her face. "It was him," she said.

"Who?" asked Kuphulu.

"Nightingale," Ratchet, Vic, and Danielle all growled at the same time.

* * *

Nightingale, Ratchet's evil counterpart for the Shattered Glass Universe, laughed cruelly as he threw Mark and Alisa in a cage with his other prisoner, who quickly acted to catch the two kids, but fell to the floor and the kids immediately snuggled into the safe arms as they recognized the evil Autobot their great uncle Ratchet had warned them about not long ago. "At last," said the evil Autobot. "I'll get rid of them all."

The dark Energon in him pulsed through him as he thought about that and then he heard the door open. "I'm back, my King," came an evil voice sweetly.

Nightingale sat up and turned to her. "My dark angel," he said with a wicked grin.

Mark and Alisa felt the person in the cage with them pull them closer and they didn't pull away because the girl who entered looked very scary.

Her name was Mariah and she was Nightingale's love interest and shared not only his interest in getting Danielle to use her power for their gain, but also shared his personality and style.

And she was complex. Her aliases were Nebula "Nela or Neli" Ruby Lazuli, Mariah Ruby Tennyson, Night Moon, and Nightmare Storm. She was Albedo's twin sister, with Nebula as her Galvan name, Mariah as her human name, Night Moon as her Anodite name and Nightmare Storm as her Cybertronian name. Not only was she Nightingale's partner and lover as he was also friends with Albedo, but she also shares the same intelligence as her twin brother.

As a result, she was Danielle's enemy and counterpart and ha full loyalty, devotion, love, respect, and affection towards her partner and lover Nightingale, who shared his full loyalty, devotion, love, respect, and affection towards her, as she reminded him of his Danielle who had died in battle long ago.

"Why don't you two make love eyes someone where these two don't have to see your evil?" The woman holding the kids said firmly.

Nightingale glared at her. "Why not let them see what we take our relationship seriously and treat each other as equals?" he asked. "Unlike you three who will be treated as property and pawns."

Mariah glared at them and turned to Nightingale. "Never mind, my evil King," she said. "She just doesn't appreciate how gentlemanly you are to me and how you treat me like a queen."

Nightingale grinned at her. "She could learn from you on how to be a gentlewoman and how to treat a man like a king," he said. "But it doesn't matter. We better make sure everything is ready. I wouldn't want you to get injured in this upcoming battle."

"Nor would I want to see you get hurt," Mariah said and they left the three prisoners alone. Mark and Alisa turned to their protector.

"Who are you?" Mark asked.

She smiled. "I'm your great-aunt Evelyn, little ones," she said. "Your mother Danielle and your uncle Victor are my niece and nephew."

For the rest of the day, since their captors left them alone, Evelyn told the children about Nightingale and how he had changed his name to avoid confusion and to be apart from his heroic counterpart Ratchet. She then told them about Nightingale's right hand female.

Nebula was Albedo's twin sister and Azmuth's former assistant, originally a Galvan but she now resembles a clone of the children's mother, Danielle, and through her twin brother, Albedo, made a nearly successful attempt to recreate the Omnitrix. Her Omnitrix synced itself with Danielle's by her will, causing her default form to resemble Danielle, which pleased her. She first appeared exactly like Danielle and wore exactly the same clothing, but after her and Dani's Omnitrix reacted to each other, it sent out a pulse that didn't damaged her DNA and thus her form, but it inverted her colors, making her hair albino white with lavender and sky blue streaks, her skin became slightly paler, her right eye turned lavender and her left eye turned a scarlet red with her eyebrows turning black and the colors of her jacket turned from pink fuchsia with sky blue stripes to lavender with black stripes.

Her Galvan form was once similar to Albedo's Galvan form where she looked similar to Azmuth, but with lavender eyes, a lavender Galvan tunic with black stripes, paler skin without tendrils or wrinkles and fully opened eyes. Her first Galvan form was has a robe/tunic with the Omnitrix symbol on it and metal on her legs, neck, and most of her arms and she had a normal Galvan face with green eyes.

Her present Galvan form was similar to her prior Galvan form, but the green had been replaced by lavender. And her human form changed very little as her human form now had a paler skin complexion and her jacket's design was reversed, with the black stripe with a 10 now on her right side, and the 10 became 01, along with black pants that had additional pockets and black combat boots. She did not change her clothes other than the jacket and she let her hair grow to be hip-length like Danielle did. She now wore her recreated Ultimatrix, which matches her color scheme on her left hand while her other hand bore a black fingerless glove and her t-shirt was lavender, instead of black.

"If she and Mom were in the same room, how could we tell them apart?" Alisa asked.

Evelyn smiled and explained that whenever Nela transformed, the color scheme of her alien forms reflected her current color scheme and in some cases, it appeared that the aliens she transformed into had a reverse pattern in their outfits and/or had paler or completely different colors to them. "Not only that, she is an Anodite too called Night Moon," said Evelyn. "And she looks exactly like your mother, Danielle, only her bright pinkish hair grows knee-length, her eyes maintain their lavender and scarlet red and she has whisker like markings on her cheeks. Her Anodite form actually is a bit bigger than Danielle's and in her human form, she's equally dangerous."

Evelyn decided to leave out the part of Night Moon have a very muscular, mature body and her skin turning bright purple, along with her clothing being a beautiful Japanese/Chinese attire reminiscent of a revealing kimono that consisted of a short, sleeveless tunic decorated with many cherry blossom flower motifs and had revealing openings on the sides and front, which exposed much of Nela's upper body. These openings were held closed only by a large dark obi, which had a thin red rope tied around it, sporting a wide closing ribbon on the back. What also closed the openings of this armor was a lighter and smaller white belt, which was wrapped around a light purple flower-patterned cloth circling Nela's waist on the back and the sides while in the front, her lower body was covered by a long cloth hanging down from her tunic, while the back was circled by another one, almost reaching down to her knees and possessing jagged edges. Another cloth also hung down from the sides, held closed by the ribbon on her back. This cloth had a yellow border and was folded to the outside and split into multiple edges at the middle of the cloth, pointing away from Nela's body, black shorts underneath, knee-length white combat boots with both of her forearms covered in white bandages, a cherry blossom necklace with matching earrings, lavender magnet butterfly headphones with no microphone, a long lavender bandana around her forehead, a long-sleeved and a chin-high collared lavender coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline with a cherry blossom on the left sleeve and a crescent moon on the right sleeve and the purple Autobot symbol on the center of the back while a black mask over her eyes and black fingerless gloves completed her Anodite form.

"Mom once showed us her Cybertronian form," Mark said suddenly. "Since this Nebula is like Mom's evil half, does that mean she has that form and those other forms Mom showed us too?"

"Yes, Mark," said Evelyn sadly.

It was true. In her Cybertronian form that she called Nightmare Storm, Nebula transformed into a robot with a slender and strong frame, only with scarlet red optics and a color scheme of lavender and black. Her audio receptors were like Optimus' but were purple with black on the sides, her opticals were similar to Arcee's and her waistline looks similar to Ratchet's and Nightingale's, only more feminine with chestplates, broad and bulky shoulders, legs, servos, brow ridges, square jaw and a feminine face. She also had a jetpack attached on her back that was colored lavender and black. An Autobot symbol appears on her left shoulder, very similar to where Ratchet and Nightingale had their Autobot symbols.

And like Danielle, she also had six alternative forms, making her a six changer, meaning she was both a grounder and jet flyer. She even had a kitsune form where she could go either Cybertronian or human size, and retained her ability to talk. Her Predacon form was the size of Predaking; her grounder mode was a 2014 Lavender Chevrolet Camaro Concept, which was also known as an Urbana 500 muscle car while her jet flyer mode was a lavender and black Lockhead Martin F-35 Lightning II plane that was the size of Dreadwing. Lastly, she had a wolf form that she could either go Cybertronian or Human size and like with her kitsune and predacon form, she retained her ability to speak.

Alisa looked scared at that. "I don't mind Mommy's forms because she uses them for good," she said. "I don't like how this woman looks just like her."

"I don't either, sweetie," Evelyn said honestly as she held her great-niece and great-nephew close. "I just hope your mother can find us."

Mark nodded. "She will," he said. "And she'll have Uncle Ratchet and Uncle Vic with her, along with Daddy."

"Aunt Rachel will no doubt send some of our alien uncles too," said Alisa.

Evelyn smiled as she let the children tell her about the huge mansion they lived in with their huge loving family. That story seemed to brighten the bleakness of their cage for a bit.

* * *

Nightingale growled softly. Ever since he had killed Danielle's dad and later her mother, he had been restless. He remembered Regina Ellen Tennyson who had also been known as Night Fire in her Anodite form. She and her twin sister, Evelyn Tiana Tennyson also known as Fire Shadow in her Anodite form, had fought him and Regina had fallen in battle, but he kept Evelyn alive as she was Ratchet's sparkmate and he wanted to hurt his good counterpart more than just by killing Danielle's father, who was also Ratchet's twin brother and an Anodite hybrid.

Nightingale was also an Anodite hybrid and had an interest on the both of them, because both Ratchet, who was more experienced, and Danielle were the strongest Anodites in the galaxy and he had come up with a plan to get them both lured right to him, and he had left Evelyn alive because he knew how much Ratchet, Danielle, Vic and the rest of the Autobots and the Tennysons cared for her and her sister. But while he was keeping her alive, he was really after the massive amount of mana and energy inside her as he wanted to use it and recently, his research had told him that that massive amount of mana and energy was also in Danielle and Vic as both had inherited it after they were born. Nightingale needed that mana and energy to use as an energy source to make a dimensional portal machine to bring his team to the dimension he was in to help him finally get rid of his enemies.

Nebula saw her lover was restless and handed him some notes she had found earlier. "I noticed these," she said. "Perhaps they can help in our upcoming battle?"

He took the notes from her and looked at them and it brought back memories of an experiment he had done to Danielle years ago. After he had injected himself with some Synthetic Energon to mix with the Dark Energon and Red Energon inside him to be able to completely control the Dark Energon inside him back in his world, he had tried to do the same experiment to Danielle, but it didn't go as planned because Danielle's heart/spark, willpower and soul was so powerful, she couldn't get corrupted and the injecting he gave her was repelled out of her, cause her heart/spark didn't accept the Dark Energon in her systems. The computer later told him that Danielle was 100,000,000% immune to the Dark Energon, which was very rare. He now set the notes aside.

"It won't work on her," he said. "But, it would be good leverage with the children."

Both cackled evilly at that and Nightingale turned to Nebula. "By the way, was the female I sent you to capture an easy target?"

"Very easy," said Nebula with an evil smile. "She didn't stand a chance after I unleashed the sonic attack you suggested."

She pointed to another cage where Huntress was and the female hero glared at them, but couldn't do anything because she was too battered from battling Nebula to find a way out.

Nightingale smiled wickedly. "Then, in the morning, we set our trap," he said and Nebula smiled up at him before pulling him away to somewhere where they could be alone, knowing their prisoners weren't going to move from the special cages that held them.

* * *

Danielle sat on the couch with Vic as they waited to hear form J'onn, who was searching the planet with the Watchtower's computers and with help from the Justice League. It wasn't too long before he had good news. "They are just a few towns over from your current location," said the Martian. "I'll send some backup."

"No, J'onn," said Vic. "We have enough with myself, Danielle, and Ratchet. Nightingale is too strong for the others."

J'onn was a little worried, but nodded. "Alright, but just know we are on standby in case you need more help," he said.

"Thank you," said Danielle gratefully.

Ratchet soon had the location J'onn had given them on his scanners. "We need to move out," said the Autobot medic.

Rachel took Danielle's hands in her own. "You guys be careful," she said. "And don't forget you've got all of us here to help you too."

Danielle nodded gratefully and saw Kuphulu come up to them. "I'm coming with you," he said.

Ratchet was about to protest, but Vic agreed with Kuphulu. "Ratchet, if it was us in Mark and Alisa's situation, you wouldn't stay behind, would you?" asked The Question.

"No," said Ratchet, seeing what Vic's point was. Danielle and Kuphulu then joined The Question in Ratchet's cab and they headed off. Rachel watched them go and went back inside, seeing the other aliens keeping alert if an S.O.S. came in from the four. She then asked Frankenstrike to have his lab ready for the injured and the scientist did so immediately. Rachel then activated the home defenses to be ready if needed.

And prayed that their family members out there would make it back soon, both safe and sound.

* * *

Nightingale and Nebula were relaxing when the base suddenly shook from someone attacking and they went out to see Ratchet facing them with his blades drawn, while Danielle, Vic, and Kuphulu got the kids, Evelyn, and Huntress free. "Well, looks like the battle is coming a little sooner than I thought," said Nightingale sinisterly.

Evelyn, seeing her sparkmate after all this time, flew up to his shoulder and he was stunned. "Evelyn," he breathed and quickly used some of his Anodite power to give her some strength.

"Thank you, my love," she said.

Vic and Danielle were surprised, but also glad their aunt was alive. Vic was holding onto Huntress as she was still weak from Nebula's attack and he looked over at Kuphulu, who had the kids. "Kuphulu, can you get the kids and Huntress to safety?" he asked.

Kuphulu nodded. "I will," he said. "Give those creeps all you got."

Vic nodded and turned back to face Nightingale and Nebula. Ratchet, Evelyn, and Danielle were also ready. "You're not only facing them," said The Question. "But you're also facing me for kidnapping Huntress."

Nebula scoffed before smirking. "Let's teach them a lesson, my King," she said.

"I agree, my evil Queen," he said as they started the attack.

Danielle braced herself. "Let's take them down, as a family!" she said.

Her family echoed their agreement and met Nightingale and Nebula dead on, somewhat confusing the two villains when they started singing a song called "Stronger Than You' that seemed to give their attacks more power. "Stop singing!" Nebula screeched.

She suddenly felt a double attack hit her and knock her back enough to knock her out cold.

Nightingale was having a hard time fighting all four of them. "I'm stronger than all of you," he hissed. "Even you know you can't defeat me, Danielle."

She glared at him. "Singularly, no," she admitted. "But we're not fighting you alone. We're fighting you as a family!"

"Because our family bond is strong and unbreakable, because even if you dared to break it, we'll always come back newer, no matter how hard or how many times you try to break our bond, and we'll always defeat you!" Vic said, his voice strong with resolution.

Those words shook Nightingale and his attacks began faltering as they repeatedly counterattacked and their strength began to overwhelm him. He finally snarled and grabbed Nebula, who was still unconscious, and formed a portal to retreat.

"This isn't over yet!" The evil Autobot said to them. "I will defeat you!"

"No, you won't!" Danielle said as she went to her Anodite form and grew to Autobot size. "Because we always work together as a team: as human and Cybertronian, Cybertronian and Cybertronian, and now as Anodite and Anodite, cause our bond is indestructible and it can never be broken!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Evelyn proudly. "Vic, Ratchet. Let's show him how strong a family of Anodites are."

The other two agreed and all four of them combined their Anodite powers in one huge attack that threw Nightingale into the portal he had made and sent him flying to wherever he had retreated to. The blast also closed the portal and all four stood with pride that they had defeated their enemy once more.

Vic and Danielle hugged each other happily and Ratchet turned to look at Evelyn, who now flew down to stand by him and he turned on his holoform to look at her and she gasped. "Matthew," she said. "Matthew, 'Matt', Jack Thompson."

He chuckled as she gazed at him, taking in the 6" 6' tall figure with the muscular body, messy pure snow white hair with an orange streak through it with spiky bangs on the forehead with complimented the most handsome face she had ever seen with perfect cheekbones, a square jaw, and perfect lips. The holoform also wore a shirt that was white and orange, white pants, brown combat boots, glasses over the eyes, and the Anodite symbol on his right wrist while his shirt had an emergency cross on the arm. The Autobot tattoo on his left shoulder stood out proudly and Ratchet maintained his blue eye color with his holoform. Dog tags, one with his name and the other with the Autobot symbol on it, and black fingerless gloves completed his holoform.

And just like she had the first time he showed it to her, Evelyn blushed and looked away from him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Do I still take your breath away?" he asked.

She giggled. "Yes," she said. "Because you're still pretty handsome, just as you were when you first showed your holoform to me."

He chuckled and kissed her. Danielle and Vic silently laughed as they watched the two before Vic gave Danielle a brotherly hug and she returned it with a sisterly hug. Just then, her phone rang and she answered it.

"Mommy, are you guys almost home?"

Alisa's inquiry had all four laughing. "We're on our way, sweetie," Danielle promised her daughter. "See you in a little bit."

Taking the hint, Ratchet transformed and gave his mate, his niece, and nephew a ride back to the Grant Mansion. The aliens had put together a victory party for them to celebrate, something they all appreciated.

* * *

That evening, for story time, Danielle told them something she hadn't told many others: not only was her Autobot class both medic and warrior, she was also a Prime in her Autobot form, just like Optimus.

"How did you get to be a Prime, Mom?" asked Mark.

"Well, when I was younger, Optimus showed me the Matrix of Leadership that he carries with him and in curiosity, I touched it. As a result, a part of the essence from the Matrix transferred to me and my spark/heart has held it inside me, since I don't have the Matrix inside me," Danielle explained. "Optimus told me that by putting some of its essence in me, the Matrix chose me to be a Prime and it not only did that, but also chose my Autobot name: Windblazer."

Everyone was amazed by the story and Alisa crawled into her mother's lap. "How did you guys defeat that creep?" she asked.

Danielle smiled. "Your uncle Vic, uncle Ratchet, aunt Evelyn, and I showed him that no matter what he tries, no evil can shatter the strong bond of family," she said.

"Is that because love is stronger than evil?" asked Mark.

"Yes," said Ratchet, smiling at his young nephew before looking at his mate again. "It is."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
